fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alliance: Compatible Mages
Introduction The waves were overlapping on the boat, causing small specks of water to fall onto the deck near the feet of a young lady with purple hair and unique clothing. She shielded her eyes while looking up at the sky, for the first time since leaving Fiore, she never had thought that she would be seeing clear skys ever again. After a few seconds, she immediately remembered where she was heading. Her guild master, Jayapura Marsh, received a letter from a guild known as Blazing Soul, stationed in the region of Bantia who asked for help to deal with a problem that they are having trouble with. Realizing she still had a long way to go, she simply sat down in one of the chairs and leaned back awaiting the time when she arrived to her destination. After an hour or so, she finally arrived at the port, getting off along with her bag. "Well, Jayapura said that two of the guild mates were suppose to meet me but I don't see anyone here" she said looking around to only find some of the crewmates walking around. ---- Down the dock, a pair of mages where walking towards the boats. One a shorter man in a yellow sweater, the other a girl in a dress carrying a book bag. "Are you sure Dad said they where coming here Leo?" asked the girl. Leo stopped to think for a second. "Well, there are only 2 boats coming in right now. So if we each take one, we can't miss her." Looking between the two ships, he pointed at the smaller one. "You take that one Shelly, I'll watch the bigger one." Nodding, Shelly said "Alright, see you in a bit." and the two began walking to there respective ships. though just as Leo walked out of sight, Shelly realised they had no idea what the person they where looking for looked like. The woman walked around for a bit, trying to find the spot where she was suppose to meet up with the two individial's, but got side-tracked when someone bumped into her. She saw that it was a young petite girl who fell on her butt. "Are you alright?" She asked offering her hand so the girl could stand up. Taking her hand Shelly smiled, "Yeah, I'm OK. thanks." getting back on her feet she began to brush herself off. "My name's Shelly, what's yours?" she asked. "I'm Minerva, sorry again, I was trying to find the spot where I'm suppose to meet two mages but I wasn't looking where I was going" She replied looking at her map. Razing her eyebrows, Shelly said, "Two Mages?" she began working things over in her head. "Are you from Phantom Breaker?" "Yes I am, how did you know?" She said wondering how a girl her age would know about Phantom Breaker despite the fact it was on another region. Smiling Shelly said, "The two of us where sent here to meet a mage from that guild. I guess that's you." Then she stopped for a second, seeing Minerva's confusion, as Shelly was the only one there, "Oh, my brother's watching the other ship for you, we didn't know which one you'd be coming in on." "Well, now that you found me, we better find him" Minerva said as she and Shelly began walking to where Leo was looking at the people coming out of the second ship. ---- On the other dock, Leo was making his way through the crowd, keeping his senses sharp for anyone with a high level of magic power. However, his short stature made it nearly impossible for him to see more than a few people into the crowd. "Damn it, this isn't going to work." he muttered under his breath. Looking around, he saw a lamppost and quickly climbed to he top. focusing more on magic power, he narrowed down the possibilities to a single person, a girl with long purple hair and a large sword on her back. "That must be her", he though. He jumped down and made his way through the crowd again until he came face to face with her. "Hey there." He said with a grin. Freeda looked at the guy wondering why he was grinning at her, "Um hello? May I help you?" She said regripping her bag. Seeing her hesitation, Leo explained. "My names Leo, I came here with my sister to meet a mage, that wouldn't happen to be you would it?" "Um well yes I am a mage, but I think you have the wrong person, I'm simply only here to explore this region" She said as suddenly looked over his shoulder and was shocked. Walking towards the two of them was a girl about the same size as the guy in front of her and her long honored role model, Minerva, who she knew was part of Sabertooth but learned that she left the guild. Slowly raising her hand, Freeda asked "Do you know who that is?" pointing at Shelly and Minerva. Leo turned to see his sister, "Oh yeah, there's my sis now." noticing she was being accompanied by a taller women he continued, "Though i don't know who she is." "That is Minerva, one of the best mages in all of Sabertooth, she is my personal hero and idol, but what could she be doing here?" Freeda said still staring in awe as they stopped in front of them and looked at each other. Freeda just stared in awe of her finally meeting her idol for the first time ever, but was snapped out of it by a voice in her head. It isn't very lady-like to ogle at someone Freeda She recognized it as her Familiar, Shikuro talking to her, which caused Freeda to shake off the shock and stand properly. "Hey sis. Who's your friend?" Leo asked looking between Minerva and Freeda. "Her name's Minerva, she's the one dad sent us to meet." Shelly said. Seeing Freeda eyeing Minerva she asked "Who's she?" Before Leo could say anything Freeda walked up to Minerva, grabbed her hand and began to shake it. "Hello, my names Freeda, I'm like your biggest fan." Minerva was surprised at first by the girl's enthusiasm, especially with her old reputation for being one of the most ruthless mages in her old guild. "Well, I'm very flattered, but you do know I was right?" She asked before slipping her hand out of her grip. "Well, yeah." Taken aback by the fact that she was talking to her idol, Freeda took a moment to collect her thoughts. "I figured that was more to do with the guild master, wasn't it?" "That was the story I wanted everyone to believe, but now is not the time to talk about it, I'm here because my master sent me to help you with a problem" Minvera said looking over to the siblings. After taking a second to let the information from the last conversation sink in, Leo explained "Well, we got a request from the Bantia Government. They want us to eliminate a trio of dangerous animals, but most of our top guild members are out on jobs, some even out of the country." Shelly cut in and further explained, "Yeah, Leo's the only S-Class left at the guild right now." she said with pride. "Our dad thought it was a good idea to ask one of his old friends for help." "I see, and Master Jayapura sent me, but if these beasts are strong that you required to send for me, then we need more help" Minvera said wondering if anyone else would be able to arrive from Genosha, but suddenly she found Freeda gripping like a fan girl. "OH PLEASE PICK ME!!! I've been waiting my whole life just for the chance to fight along side my Idol, and today is my day!!" She squealed like a fan girl, causing a lot of people to look over to the group. Trying to avoid attracting more attention, Leo quickly responded, "Alright, alright, you can come with us, just stop making a scene." Freeda immedialty realized what she was doing and calmed herself as she saw others snickering at her, which made her blush a bit. Minerva chuckled as she looked over towards the duo, "Shall we head to your guild?" ---- With that the 4 mage's set out for Blazing Soul, to discus the job they where given with the guild master Davin Vamiro. Once they reached the outskirts, a fairly large building came into view. Leo and Shelly both walked through the gate at the front, while Minerva and Freeda took a moment to study the surroundings, however they quickly followed the siblings into what looked like the main building. Inside there where relatively few people for a mage guild, but a large man with tattoos siting at the bar caught there attention. As they approached him he turned and smiled. "Hey kids, how'd it go?" he asked. Leo jumped up to the bar and started to explain. "We found her easy enough. Her names Minerva." He said, gesturing to her, "Though we kind of picked up a stray." changing his focus to Freeda. Looking over at Minerva, Davin seemed surprised, "Didn't think ol' Jay would send you." "My master is a lot of things, a glutton, goofy, and very very strange, but if anyone ever needed help he would sent the entire guild in a heartbeat. Luckily, I was able to be chosen to come, and as for my companion, I will take responsiblity for her" Minerva said as Freeda bowed in respect. "I see." Davin said, turning to Freeda he leaned back on his chair and asked, "And why do you want to tag along on this job little one?" Freeda looked over to her idol, who smiled and nodded, which made her take in a deep breath before speaking. "At first, I wanted to be able to fight with my hero here, but now I wanna help out in anyway I can" Freeda said with a serious tone in her voice. Smiling Davin said, "Well i appreciate it, most of our top mages have been out on jobs for a while, and the request said they wanted this done as soon as we can." He got up from his chair and walked around the bar. Grabbing a notebook from under one of the shelves, he past it to Minerva. "Here's all the information you should need. Leo already went over it, so take your time reading." Then he walked back around the bar and put his arms around Leo and Shelly, "I know this may sound strange, but please take care of my kids for me." he said with a smile. Shelly laughed, while Leo through Davins arm off him in embarrassment. "Come on dad, I can handle this." Minerva grabbed the request as she looked over it Help, three savage beasts of strong calibar have been spotted in seperate parts of Batira, extreamly dangerous and powerful. After reviewing the request, she looked up at the Guild Master, "I swear, you're children will be in safe hands, though right now I think the best course of action is for me to rest and head out in the morning. It was a long trip here and if I am to fight these beasts, I will need my full strength" Minerva said smiling at him. Reaching behind the bar again, Davin explained "Well, we don't have a place to sleep here, but if you go here, they'll set you up for the night." handing her a page with a hotel listed on it. Minerva and Freeda bowed again and turned to leave, the siblings waved goodbye and followed them. Turning around in his chair, Davin noticed a woman standing in one of the corners. "So how long you goin' to stand there?" He asked without making eye contact. She began to walk towards him, every other step made a dull clunk as a peg leg hit the floor. "Didn't know we outscored jobs to children. Are you going senile?" she asked, crossing her arms. Smiling, Davin said "If I didn't think they could handle it, I'd of sent you Jaina. But I knew you're going to follow them anyways." Just as he finished talking Jaina disappeared out the door, making sure she was not noticed by the group who just left. as Davin sat alone in the bar, he thought to himself "Me, going Senile? No way." ---- As the group walked through the forest, both Freeda and Minerva took in all of the new scenery, especially Minvera as suddenly one snap of a twig caused her to summon her magic. "What is it Minvera?" Freeda asked as she and the siblings backed away. "Sorry, instinct kicked in. I'm not used to such...quiet situations, not where I live at" She said canceling her magic before they continued their walk. Just a out of sight, Jaina watched the group walk towards the hotel. "That one's rather sharp." she thought to herself, "Maybe I'm overreacting." She then faded back into the trees, completely obscured. Just as the sun was going down, the 4 mages arrived at the hotel and booked themselves separate rooms. None of them knowing what tomorrow would bring, only that it would be dangerous. Behind the hotel, Jaina had made a small camp, and was going over the request in her head. Whether it was a good idea to send those 4, or if Davin should have waited for one of the other S-Class mages to come back. Only time would tell. Next Chapter - Team Up - Battle on the mountan Category:Phantombeast Category:Flame Lizard Category:Storyline Category:Trinity: Breaker of Flame Category:Roleplay Category:Chapters